Les larmes d'un enfant
by La plume rouge
Summary: Jintswan Nekron, seulement âgé de dix-sept ans, retrace brièvement sa vie dans les yeux de son professeur de piano à qui il doit la vie. Rongé par une maladie, esseulé à cause de son orientation sexuelle et de ses goûts vestimentaires, une brève intrusion dans le passé d'une jeune homme qui aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous. OS


**Oya ! Comment vous allez ? Oui, vous avez raison, on s'en fout. Passons donc à la fic ! Une fois de plus, cela raconte le passé de l'un de mes bébés, Jintswan Nekron ; et comme d'habitude, vous le touchez, vous mourez. Pas trop compliqué comme concept pour les plagieurs, non ?**

**DISCLAIMER: tout est à moi, et quand je dis tout, c'est TOUT. Regardez bien la faux qui scintille dans ma main.**

**RATING: T**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Au-dehors, les rayons étaient bas, seul un tiers de la boule lumineuse surplombait les terres couvertes d'herbe grasse. Le ciel prenait des teintes parme et indigo, quelques instants tranché de fils pourpres. Le léger bruissement des feuilles de saule berçait le jeune garçon, installé sous l'un des arbres aux célèbres branches souples et tombantes, auréolant le tronc de fines tiges aux pousses si caractéristiques. Le brun était masqué par le feuillage particulier du saule sous lequel il avait trouvé un refuge calme et serein assis en tailleur, il avait la nuque tendue et la tête penchée sur un volumineux livre posé sur ses genoux, dont le titre comportait une lettrine soigneusement calligraphiée. Ses fines lunettes rectangulaires glissaient imperceptiblement le long de son fin nez et deux doigts effilés les remontaient sans cesse, machinalement. Ses ongles étaient longs, fragiles. La brise fraîche caressait ses joues creuses, son visage émacié et blême, malgré sa peau quasiment mate. Son corps était dégingandé, comme un fil sur lequel on aurait trop tiré et qui serait prêt à se rompre maigre, presque repoussant, le jeune homme continuait sa lecture, imperturbable malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit qui commençait à s'installer prévenant, il avait emporté avec lui une lampe-torche qu'il avait payée à ses frais. Ses longs cheveux à l'aspect sale mais au toucher étrangement soyeux voletaient autour de lui et il était obligé de les repousser régulièrement de ses yeux en amande, violacés, à la teinte parme. Ils étaient vifs, mais une lueur de vide les assombrissaient, rendant son regard mélancolique, pitoyable malgré tout, on y décelait une incontestable étincelle d'intelligence, contrastant ces prunelles tristes et les rendant sémillantes.

Il tourna délicatement une énième page et fronça les sourcils, remuant silencieusement ses minces lèvres craquelées. Il eut un mouvement de sursaut soudain lorsqu'un homme écarta les branches anguleuses du saule pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il l'attira dans ses bras en riant et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Jint ! s'exclama-t-il, joyeux.

Ledit Jint papillonna un instant avant de balbutier un « merci » embarrassé, les joues rouges. L'homme qui le serrait chaleureusement contre lui portait le nom de Blaise et était son professeur de piano la seule personne qui se soit jamais intéressée à lui. Cela faisait sept ans qu'il pratiquait maintenant le piano en la compagnie et grâce aux enseignements de Blaise, et les deux hommes étaient devenus extrêmement proches, au point de tout se confier mutuellement, malgré leur différence d'âge assez importante : une décennie complète les séparait. Il aurait très bien pu être son grand-frère. Le plus âgé possédait des courts cheveux d'un roux flamboyant qui semblaient sans cesse ébouriffés et des yeux d'un bleu indigo, totalement fascinants de par leur vivacité et leur bienveillance. Son visage, contrairement à celui fin et pointu de son élève, possédait des mâchoires fermes et carrées où naissait une fine barbe, presque imperceptible à la vue. Il était grand et d'une constitution naturellement musculeuse, les épaules larges et les hanches étroites. Sur le bout de son nez était perchée une paire de petites lunettes d'une rondeur parfaite il possédait, tout comme Jint, des longues mains aux fins doigts, typiques des pianistes. Celles-ci étaient pour l'instant occupées à mettre le désordre dans la longue chevelure brune du jeune homme, qui venait en ce jour d'atteindre ses dix-sept ans. Quant à Blaise, il approchait la petite trentaine, âgé de tout juste vingt-sept ans. Il était né le même jour que son protégé et fêtait lui aussi son anniversaire, clamant une fois de plus combien leurs âges respectifs étaient un signe du destin, comme à chaque anniversaire. En effet, dix ans pile les séparait.

Et tandis que Blaise riait aux éclats, taquinant son ami, ce dernier semblait bien au contraire être extrêmement gêné et renfermé. Ce qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de Jintswan Nekron. D'un naturel flegmatique et taciturne, cette attitude aurait parue normale vis-à-vis d'une autre personne que Blaise, mais réagir ainsi en la présence de la seule personne qu'il aimait était d'une curieuse singularité. Habituellement, et bien que son lunatisme aigu lui fasse parfois avoir des comportements quelque peu illogiques, il était très affectueux avec le rouquin et lui démontrait sa débordante amitié avec force. Blaise attribuait cette froideur et ce retrait émotionnel comme une manifestation de ses habituels changements d'humeur, bien qu'en réalité, ça n'ait aucun rapport. La maladie dégénérative qui rongeait Jint et raccourcissait considérablement sa durée de vie n'y était également pour rien. Il n'avait rien appris de plus qui puisse le faire replonger dans une tortueuse phase de déprime. En fait, il ne savait comment avouer à son meilleur ami qu'il songeait à arrêter de pratiquer le piano, lassé des leçons. Il avait décidé d'y mettre un terme il y a peu bien qu'il aimât jouer des mélodies sur le grand et délicat instrument, cela lui prenait de plus en plus rarement de vouloir réellement jouer, le faisant désormais plus pour plaire à Blaise que pour son propre plaisir. Mais il avait enfin décidé de lui annoncer sa « démission ».

- Eh bien, tu n'es pas très loquace aujourd'hui, mon Jintou !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! grogna le jeune homme. Je n'ai plus dix ans...

- Oui en effet, tu es devenu un beau jeune homme, ça ne m'a pas échappé, Jint, répondit calmement le rouquin avec douceur, caressant les longs cheveux de son ami et les brossant avec ses doigts.

Jintswan s'empourpra et baissa un peu les yeux, saisissant le sous-entendu.

- Et tu ne vas pas recommencer à me harceler pour savoir si j'ai trouvé un petit copain !

Blaise resta silencieux et continua de brosser manuellement ses longs et soyeux cheveux à l'aspect pourtant si ternes, les lèvres légèrement pincées. Jint était en effet homosexuel et possédait un vif attrait pour les parures féminines. Il portait souvent des chaussures à haut talons, de l'eye-liner et parfois même, bien que plus rarement, du rouge à lèvres discret ou bien du fard à paupières. Cette orientation sexuelle et cet intérêt propre au travestissement lui avait valu nombres de remarques blessantes et humiliantes, et des sorts tout aussi cruels. Les enfants de l'orphelinat, dans lequel il avait passé son enfance et d'où il ne lui restait plus qu'un an à vivre avant d'aller s'installer chez Blaise comme il en était convenu, le traitait comme une chose et s'amusait énormément à le tyranniser. Ces mauvais traitements avaient été sanctionnés par les employés et par le directeur, mais rien n'avait empêché les plus fortes têtes de continuer et d'emporter les autres en bons moutons. Le jeune garçon qu'était Jint s'était alors laissé aller, souffrant qui plus est d'une maladie dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence et qui ne fut découverte que tardivement, achevant de le faire plonger dans une profonde dépression. L'aide de son psychologue était insuffisante et celle du directeur et des employés de l'orphelinat également. Ce n'est que lors de ses dix ans, quand il manifesta le désir de jouer du piano, seule chose qui réussissait à le faire s'échapper de son triste quotidien, qu'il recommença petit à petit à remonter la pente. L'apparition de Blaise dans sa vie lui avait tout simplement sauvé la vie. Sa joie, sa bonne humeur et son entrain étaient contagieux. Le bonheur et les quelques heures d'évasion qu'il apportait à Jint dans la semaine le faisait peu à peu reprendre pieds, même si ce fut long. De plus, Blaise s'était définitivement attaché à ce garçonnet, perdu, unique, qui ne semblait pas avoir sa place dans ce monde trop dur. Trop fragile pour se trouver là. Dès qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, une tendresse toute particulière s'installait dans son regard. L'élève et son professeur avaient commencé à se côtoyer en-dehors des heures de cours et passait parfois des journées entières ensembles, riant aux éclats, souriant comme jamais.

Si Jint tombait de nouveau, jamais Blaise ne se le pardonnerait. Il était devenu trop précieux à ses yeux pour le laisser de nouveau s'écrouler. Et puis, il ne méritait pas un tel sort. Ses facultés intellectuelles le sauverait sans nul doute, loin de cet orphelinat où les pires années de sa vie s'étaient écoulées. Il l'encourageait sans cesse à continuer dans cette voie, à continuer d'aller vers le haut, à continuer d'exprimer ses goûts différents et particuliers, à exprimer son désir pour le travestissement et à ne pas avoir peur du regard des autres sur son attirance pour les hommes.

« - Tu es unique, Jint, ne l'oublies jamais. C'est ça qui te différencie des autres. Sois en fier, garde le menton relevé et affronte leur regard avec défi, ne les laisse pas la joie de te couler, prouve-leur que ton avenir sera radieux ! »

Cette phrase, peut-être n'avait-elle eu aucun effet sur lui, il ignorait quels mots, quelle facette de sa personnalité lui avaient permis de retrouver le sourire et la joie de vivre, la peur de mourir, mais il lui donnerait tout, corps et âme, pour qu'il continue à tracer ce chemin à travers les ronces. Se souvenir des années de souffrance de son protégé lui était presque plus douloureux qu'à Jint. La rage, la colère, la haine qu'il éprouvait envers la vie qui l'avait si injustement puni se décuplait à chaque évocation de ces années de peine, de pleurs incessants et de tentatives de suicide effrayantes. Il était extrêmement fier d'avoir réussi à redresser la barre. Jint était parfois instable et on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête, mais Blaise, lui, le pouvait. Pas toujours, certes, mais il était le seul capable de l'apaiser, de le raisonner, de l'aider. De plus, il l'avait déjà surpris à parler tout seul et il fronçait toujours les sourcils à ce souvenir. Serait-ce un début de schizophrénie ? Il n'y connaissait rien en la matière et il ignorait s'il était simplement comme la plupart des gens, à se questionner à haute voix de temps à autre ou bien s'il parlait à quelqu'un qu'il croyait être là. Il s'était promis de se renseigner auprès de médecins et surtout, du médecin traitant du jeune brun.

Un jour, Jint lui avait dit en réponse à sa question peut-être un peu trop franche (« A qui parles-tu ? Tu sais que tu m'inquiètes... ») :

« - Je parle à mes personnages ! »

Son sourire radieux l'avait troublé, désarçonné. Il savait que Jint passait la plupart de son temps plongé dans des livres ou sur des pages vierges à griffonner sans arrêt, mais il ignorait s'il devait s'inquiéter ou bien si les écrivains étaient autant plongés dans leurs histoires que lui l'était. Parfois même, il les citait de telle ou telle façon.

« - Daryl aurait sûrement dit ça aussi ! »

Ou bien :

« - Jane aurait pu m'aider sur ce problème... »

Jint était étrange, parfois incompréhensible aux yeux des autres et il pouvait paraître presque fou, mais il resterait toujours son Jint. Cet enfant était autant fascinant qu'adorable. Il s'était tant attaché à lui qu'il ne pouvait supporter les spéculations des médecins sur sa durée de vie. Il lui était déjà arrivé de fondre en larmes à cette idée, ou bien même devant quelques remarques médicales. Il n'en montrait rien à son meilleur ami, trop obstiné, trop obsédé par l'idée qu'il ait l'avenir radieux qu'il désirait pour lui. Il refoulait ses larmes. Jint ne devait pas subir ses propres larmes, alors que lui-même avait tant de fois laisser ses joues enfantines s'humidifier un peu trop.

Il revint à la réalité lorsque Jint se mit à tirer sur sa manche du même air timide et intimidé qu'il lui connaissait lorsqu'il voulait demander quelque chose que le jeune homme jugeait impoli ou embarrassant. Entre-temps, les deux hommes s'étaient légèrement écartés.

- Jint ?

- Hm... ça ne va pas te plaire, mais... je suis vraiment désolé, je ne veux plus...

- De quoi tu parles ? rit le rouquin.

- Du piano, je veux arrêter..., avoua le jeune homme, triturant nerveusement ses mains.

Blaise ne sut que répondre, son sourire s'affaissant brutalement. Il voulait arrêter le piano... ?

- Tu n'aimes pas passer du temps avec moi... ? murmura Blaise d'une voix blessée.

- Hein... ? Euh, non, non ! Ça n'a aucun rapport ! Je veux continuer à te voir ! Enfin... si tu veux, se tempéra-t-il, les joues rosies.

Blaise l'attira à lui, fortement soulagé et retenant un « ouf » consolé.

- Le piano ne te plaît plus ?

- Oui... enfin, je m'en suis lassé. De temps à autre, lorsque j'en ai envie, j'aime bien, mais c'est tout. Et je voudrais consacrer plus de temps à mes études. J'ai mon B.A.C en fin d'année, tu sais bien.

- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, il va falloir financer tes études supérieures.

- Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai déjà commencé à travailler comme serveur dans ce petit café l'année dernière. J'essaie d'économiser un maximum. Je vise la bourse et la mention maximale mais je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, en plus de la bourse attribuée normalement, tu en as une spécialisée pour les élèves en difficulté financière. De toute façon, je compte participer à ton avenir aussi ! s'enflamma le rouquin.

- Oh... c-ce n'est pas la peine !

- Bien sûr que si ! Et ce n'est certainement pas un gosse qui va m'en empêcher, sourit-il, les yeux rieurs.

- Pff..., maugréa le grand brun.

Blaise ébouriffa ses cheveux et se releva, tendant sa main, que Jint saisit, serrant son livre et sa lampe-torche contre lui. Il jeta un regard un peu attristé au saule sous lequel tous deux étaient assis, avant de suivre son désormais ancien professeur qui lui avait proposé de venir passer la nuit chez lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que tous deux se réservaient des soirées comme celles-ci à l'improviste et de plus, l'orphelinat connaissait à présent Blaise autant que Jint et avait donc confiance en lui il leur avait prouvé qu'il le pouvait en sauvant Jintswan. Ce dernier n'eut donc qu'à passer un bref coup de fil à l'orphelinat pour les prévenir de son « escapade ».

Le plus âgé l'invita à s'asseoir sur le siège passager de sa voiture tandis que lui-même allait s'installer au volant, et il démarra environ une minute plus tard, bavardant gaiement avec son protégé durant le trajet, essayant de masquer sa tristesse de perdre Jint en tant qu'élève et l'un de leurs centres d'intérêt communs. Bien que Jint n'ait pas perdu le plaisir de jouer du piano, il avait clairement dit que cela le lassait d'en faire régulièrement.

Lorsque le véhicule se gara devant une petite maisonnette aux murs fraîchement blanchis, Jint sentit en son ventre un petit sursaut de joie. Cette habitation était sa seule vraie maison, la seule dans laquelle il se sente bien, et lorsqu'il serait majeur, il y vivrait, avec Blaise. Cette pensée le caressa agréablement et il sortit de la voiture pour aller gaiement attendre devant la porte d'entrée avec impatience. Quant à Blaise, la même pensée avait traversé son esprit et il songeait à présent au futur, lorsque Jint vivrait chez lui. Cela le réconforta et il oublia quelque peu sa tristesse de ne plus être son professeur particulier, le rejoignant avec son entrain habituel après avoir verrouillé l'automobile et faisant céder le verrou de la porte à l'aide d'une fine clé, invitant son protégé à y entrer celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et alla prendre ses aises, se défaisant de sa légère veste et l'accrochant au long porte-manteau en imitation de bois, se déchaussant et posant ses chaussures à talons à côté de celles de son hôte. Il passa ensuite sa petite sacoche en toile par-dessus sa tête et la déposa sur une chaise dans la salle-à-manger qui faisait également office de salon et où trônait une petite table en bois vernis, un fauteuil quatre places plutôt moelleux bien que rapiécé par endroits, une petite télévision un peu capricieuse et un piano à queue soigneusement entretenu, placé en retrait sur son pupitre s'entassait un petit paquet de partitions, certaines achetées, d'autres écrites à la main. En effet, Blaise était un brillant pianiste. Il composait quelques partitions et jouaient extrêmement bien, mais ne les proposait jamais à quiconque sauf à Jint, qu'il considérait comme son seul confident musical. Il aimait sa tranquillité et nourrissait sa passion en jouant et composant simplement, tout comme Jintswan écrivait et lisait sans relâche. Bien que leurs deux hobbies soient différents, tous deux « composaient leurs mélodies », en quelque sorte. Blaise vivait avec le rythme dans la peau et Jint avec ses personnages. Il leur arrivait de parler des heures entières de leurs passions respectives et de parfois débattre sur tel ou tel pianiste, compositeur ou écrivain connu. Et, bien que Blaise aime particulièrement la musique classique, il s'intéressait également beaucoup aux autres genres (rock, hard-rock, metal, pop, reggae, a cappella, folk, electro, jazz, country, hip-hop...) sauf le rap. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y intéresser franchement, bien qu'il ait fait des efforts. Pourtant, il disait sans cesse que chaque genre avait son intérêt mais il n'arrivait décidément pas à se concentrer sur ce genre-ci.

Blaise le suivit et enfila ses chaussons, avant de se diriger dans sa cuisine et de sortir un paquet de pâtes fraîches du réfrigérateur et du steak haché, ainsi que des tomates, du parmesan et du gruyère rappé. Il se saisit d'une casserole et y fit bouillir de l'eau sur la plaque électrique, s'occupant de réduire les tomates en bouillie pour en faire une sauce tomate convenable.

- Je peux t'aider ? demanda timidement Jint, l'observant faire.

- Va plutôt prendre une douche et te détendre, je m'occupe de tout. Après tout, c'est ton anniversaire, sourit-il.

- C'est le tien aussi, fit remarquer le jeune brun.

Blaise poussa un petit soupir.

- Que tu sois là me suffit, alors ouste ! Va te décontracter sous la douche !

- Mais euh...

- Quel gamin tu fais, rit le rouquin.

Quelque peu vexé, Jint partit donc se doucher, sans le soucis des affaires. Blaise et lui faisant presque la même taille, le roux lui prêtait des pyjamas ou alors Jint restait simplement en sous-vêtement et en tee-shirt. Après tout, il considérait cet endroit comme chez lui et Blaise l'encourageait dans ce sens-là.

Le brun se déshabilla donc et fit couler l'eau chaude de la douche, allant s'exposer au jet, les yeux clos. Un désagréable frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à une autre douche, beaucoup moins agréable que celle-ci.

_Jint fêtait bientôt ses quatorze ans, et Blaise lui avait promis qu'ils iraient ensemble à la fête foraine pour célébrer leurs deux anniversaires. Il se trouvait sous la douche et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à leur dernière sortie Blaise et lui avaient été à la piscine municipale et acheter un nouveau maillot pour Jint, par la même occasion. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le bassin principal, une fois changés, le jeune brun n'avait pu empêcher toutes sortes de pensées déplacées de surgir dans son esprit. Blaise était un très bel homme, mais leur différence d'âge était tout de même conséquente... ce qui ne l'avait pas plus bloqué que ça pour fantasmer sur lui. C'était très embarrassant. Et le fait qu'ils soient aussi proches et s'entendent aussi bien, partageant tout, n'aidait pas à faire disparaître l'ambiguïté qui étaient née dans son esprit et le poussait à imaginer un peu plus qu'une simple amitié._

_« Mais à quoi je pense, bon sang... ? »_

_Il se frotta vigoureusement la tête, étalant le shampoing sur ses longs cheveux, une pointe de dépit le piquant cruellement._

_**De toute façon, tu as vu ta tête ? Personne ne voudra jamais d'un zombie condamné comme toi. Lui, il est beau, il est intelligent, il plaît. Toi, tout le monde te déteste, te crache au visage que tu es immonde. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils te feraient subir tout ça s'il n'y avait pas de raisons ?**_

_Il étouffa un sanglot et tira sur ses cheveux, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes._

_- Tais-toi, murmura-t-il._

_Il détestait cette petite voix dans sa tête qui le ramenait sans cesse à la raison, qui lui rappelait sans cesse quelles étaient sa place et ses conditions. S'il ne pouvait rêver, comment pourrait-il survivre plus longtemps à tous ces traitements, plus humiliants et cruels les uns que les autres ? Il frotta maladroitement ses yeux et sursauta lorsque des rires s'élevèrent._

_- Eh regardez, la tapette, elle pleure !_

_- Alors, la folle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui ?_

_Les ricanements ricochaient dans sa tête comme autant de lourdes pierres. Et puis il détestait de plus en plus ces douches communes... il ne se retourna pas et fit mine de ne pas les avoir entendu, se détournant pour cacher son intimité. Ils étaient censés être « entre hommes » et ce n'était pas censé le déranger, mais que ceux qu'il haïssait le plus puissent le voir aussi démuni le remplissait de dégoût, d'autant plus qu'il était homosexuel. _

_Mais alors qu'il tentait de penser au visage rayonnant et chaleureux de Blaise, qu'il ne pouvait parfois pas s'empêcher d'appeler mentalement son Blaise, il reçut un violent coup de pied entre les reins et se prit la paroi de la douche de plein fouet. Le choc l'étourdit un bref instant puis il retrouva ses esprits et se recroquevilla un peu, gémissant et sentant une douleur lancinante sur son front c'était certain qu'il allait avoir une belle bosse. Les cinq garçons, eux aussi dénudés, s'amusèrent beaucoup par la suite à le rouer de coups de pieds._

_Ce jour-là, il n'eut pas qu'une simple bosse._

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était accroupi dans la douche et qu'il avait enfoui sa tête entre ses mains, sanglotant.

- Jint, je sais que ça fait du bien de prendre une douche individuelle de temps à autre, mais l'eau, je la paye..., fit la voix de Blaise de derrière la porte de la salle-de-bain.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il haussa un sourcil. C'était inhabituel de sa part de l'ignorer. Inquiet, il frappa à la porte.

- Jintou... ?

C'était encore plus étrange qu'il ne râle pas à l'entente de ce surnom. Anxieux, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, observant la douche, des plis d'inquiétude se formant sur son front le voyant sangloter, il ne réfléchit même pas et entra avec lui dans la douche, le serrant doucement contre lui, caressant ses cheveux trempés. Sa conscience avait comme écarté le fait qu'il était totalement habillé sous la douche. Rien ne comptait plus que Jint.

- Jint... chut.. calme-toi, mon ange, je suis là...

- B-Blaise, renifla Jint, la voix chargée de sanglots.

- Oui, je suis là. C'est fini..., murmura-t-il, continuant de l'apaiser à l'aide de caresses consolantes.

- B-Blaise !

- Euh... oui ?

Jintswan s'était coloré d'un très délicat rouge pivoine et tentait de se cacher derrière ses cheveux.

- J-je s-s-suis... complètement... nu !

- Parce que tu crois que j'allais attendre que tu sortes de la douche pour te faire un câlin ? s'insurgea le rouquin.

- Hm... non, c'est vrai, admit le brun.

Blaise rit un peu.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas regardé, va ! Et puis tu sais bien que je suis hétéro.

- Oui...

En fait, il l'ignorait. Environ trois ans d'espoirs vains s'écroulèrent misérablement.

- Et tu dis oui en plus ? s'exclama le roux, explosant de rire.

- Hein... ?

- C'est bien la preuve que des fois tu ne m'écoutes pas !

- M-mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Je suis bisexuel, banane, pouffa Blaise en lui donnant une chiquenaude sur le nez.

- A-ah bon ? Je ne savais pas...

Il poussa un soupir aux intonations quelque peu désespérées.

- Je te jure, des fois...

- Excuse-moi de ne pas t'écouter raconter tes exploits sexuels, s'irrita Jint. De plus, c'est censé être d'ordre privé, ce genre de choses je te signale...

- Et ? Comme si je me souciais de ce que je te dis, rit-il. Je sais bien que tu vas le garder pour toi. Et puis, ne savais-tu donc pas que j'étais un gros pervers ?

Un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage.

- C'est plutôt que t'en as rien à fiche de dire des trucs embarrassants ! Ta franchise est parfois gênante...

- Que veux-tu, je suis insupportable, répondit Blaise, toujours souriant.

- C'est cela, oui... et si tu pouvais te dégager, c'est vraiment...

- Rholala... petite chochotte, le taquina l'aîné avec toujours ce même sourire ineffable.

Il obéit tout de même et sortit de la douche, avant de se déshabiller sans l'once d'une gêne, s'enroulant dans une serviette et se frictionnant le cuir chevelu à l'aide d'une seconde serviette. Jintswan ne put détourner ses yeux de son torse si bien dessiné et loucha sur son frêle buste, poussant un discret grognement d'insatisfaction. Comment pourrait-il, ne serait-ce qu'attiser son désir ainsi ?

Et ça y est, c'était reparti. Son esprit dérivait encore sur un impossible et improbable amour.

Et c'est sans raison apparente et sur un coup de tête stupide qu'il arrêta la douche avec s'être savonné et rincé rapidement, puis fit mine de chercher une serviette, avant d'entourer l'étroite taille de son ami de ses bras et de se coller à lui dans ce qui ressemblait à un câlin.

- Euh... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ben un câlin...

- Hm...

Blaise n'objecta rien et resta immobile, observant la tête de son protégé posée sur son épaule grâce au miroir installé au-dessus de l'évier. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans la glace et il vit les joues de Jint rougir délicatement, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son dos pour se cacher. Blaise sourit et se retourna, l'attirant à lui et baisant son crâne.

- Arrête d'avoir honte... je t'ai déjà dit de relever le menton.

Il accompagna sa phrase du geste, relevant le menton pointu du jeune homme, dont les joues foncèrent encore plus. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, avant qu'il ne le lâche et que Jint fonce comme une furie se sécher dans sa chambre sous le regard amusé de son aîné, qui acheva de se sécher et de revêtir un simple caleçon et un pantalon, criant au passage en sortant de la salle-de-bain :

- Et essuie les gouttes sur le sol, le parquet ça pourrit !

Il entendit un bref « oui, oui » et vit le jeune homme sortir, vêtu d'une large chemise et d'un pantalon tout aussi ample et rejoindre la cuisine pieds-nus d'un pas rapide, que Blaise emboîta aussitôt, retirant le film plastique du saladier dans lequel reposaient les pâtes à la bolognaise, au parmesan et au gruyère râpé. Il alla déposer ce saladier sur la table et revint pour prendre assiettes, couverts et verres mais Jint s'en était déjà chargé et s'occupa d'étaler la vaisselle sur la table.

Pendant ce temps-là, Blaise partit se munir d'une paire de ciseaux et d'un peigne fin dans la salle-de-bain, s'emparant d'une chaise pour la placer sur la petite terrasse seulement éclairée d'un petit lampadaire décoratif. Interrogateur, Jint l'avait suivi et l'observait curieusement, jusqu'à ce que son ex-professeur se saisisse de ses épaules et ne le fasse s'asseoir sur la chaise, ciseaux et peigne en main.

- Et si je te faisais une petite coupe ? proposa le rouquin avec un sourire.

- Hum... j'aime bien mes cheveux...

- Tu pourras plus en prendre soin s'ils sont plus courts. Et puis il faut dégager ton visage, il est joli, autant le montrer, sourit-il.

Jintswan s'empourpra.

- T-tu trouves vraiment... ?

- Évidemment ! Tu sais bien que je suis trop franc, lui rappela-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Hm... d'accord. Un dégradé alors.

- Un dégradé ? Donc tu ne les veux pas aussi courts que les miens ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui me disait qu'il fallait que j'impose mes particularités, par hasard ? sourit Jint.

- Humpf... mi-long, je trouve ça bien, non ?

- Va pour mi-long ! C'est vrai que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à les entretenir...

Blaise sourit et commença par les coiffer soigneusement, puis s'attela ensuite à les couper soigneusement et admira son travail avant de les recoiffer pour chasser les cheveux coupés qui seraient restés accrocher à la chevelure de Jintswan.

- Et voilà, maintenant, tu es plus beau que jamais ! s'exclama fièrement le rouquin.

- Hm, tu le penses vraiment ?

Et tout en disant cela, Jint renversa la tête en arrière, voulant croiser son regard pour le sonder et ainsi savoir la véracité de ses dires, mais à peine eût-il le temps de plonger ses yeux dans les siens que ses lèvres furent écrasées par celles de son aîné et il écarquilla les yeux, se laissant peu à peu aller à ce doux baiser. Rêvait-il encore ?

Il sentit la langue de Blaise briser le barrage de ses lèvres et une curieuse sensation l'envahit, une sensation de chaleur. Il répondit très maladroitement au baiser qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté, essayant comme il put de caresser sa langue de la sienne. Il sentit les commissures de son... amant s'étirer dans un sourire probablement très amusé et il rompit, bien qu'à contre-coeur, le doux échange. Il s'était attendu à être essoufflé, mais il ne savait même plus s'il avait réussi ou non à respirer pendant le baiser, grande question existentielle. C'était si... naturel. Comme s'ils s'étaient toujours embrassés.

- B-Blaise, je...

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il doucement, frottant avec tendresse son nez contre le sien.

Jint sentit ses joues s'enflammer. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était aussi heureux. Il n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde qu'il puisse l'être autant.

- Moi aussi Blaise, je... je t'aime...

Le roux sourit et prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassant encore une fois. Jint sentit ses yeux se clore et il répondit tendrement à ce nouveau baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais se ravisa en remarquant son air surpris et baissa la tête, légèrement honteux. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'était censé faire deux amoureux. Il avait lu des centaines et des centaines de livres, dont certains représentaient des relations amoureuses, mais il savait que celles-ci étaient quelque peu idéalisées.

A son grand soulagement, Blaise pris l'initiative de l'attirer doucement contre lui et l'étreignit avec passion. Jint enfouit son visage dans son torse, enveloppant les hanches étroites de son amant de ses bras avec maladresse. Celui-ci sourit tendrement et caressa ses cheveux, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Nous devrions aller manger, ça va vraiment être froid, rit-il doucement.

Jint hocha positivement la tête et se laissa entraîner par la main, qu'il serrait comme si, à tout moment, Blaise allait se volatiliser. Celui-ci, bien que la pression fût plutôt forte, ne fit pas de remarque et gardait un sourire serein. Ce petit être si fragile avait choisi de se réfugier dans ses bras, à lui. Rien qu'à lui. C'était son Jint.

Ils s'attablèrent côte à côte et mangèrent en silence, avant que Blaise ne rétablisse la discussion et le dîner fut joyeux et animé. Jint fut une fois de plus soulagé de constater que Blaise comprenait la gêne qu'il ressentait et ne le prenne pas à mal. Au contraire, il le mettait à l'aise et le rassurait. Il lui dit même que sa maladresse et sa retenue enfantine le faisaient un peu plus fondre.

Il l'aida ensuite à débarrasser et ne sut quoi faire par la suite, mais une fois de plus, son amant vint à sa rescousse et le prit par la taille, l'emmenant devant la télévision et zappant, le laissant s'installer à son aise. Tenant toujours sa taille, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma doucement les yeux, laissant un Jint embarrassé se débrouiller seul. Il tenta un timide baiser sur la tempe de son Blaise mais eut la nette impression d'être très empoté. Contredisant ses impressions, Blaise releva légèrement la tête et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, puis dans son cou, et descendit doucement sur ses clavicules, passant une main par-dessous son haut pour aller caresser son ventre, à présent parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. C'était si... bon. Et nouveau. Jamais personne ne lui avait témoigné ce genre d'affection. Ni même d'affection tout court, si l'ont excluait Blaise. Il sentit les fins et longs doigts de son amant parcourir sa hanche puis passer sur son bas-ventre, tirant sur l'élastique de l'ample pantalon.

Jint sentit une fois de plus ses joues s'enflammer.

- B-Blaise...

- Oui, mon ange ?

Son ton était, contrairement à son protégé, détaché.

- Je... je n'ai jamais... je ne l'ai jamais fait... enfin, tu vois...

- Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour ?

Il hocha tristement la tête, l'air honteux. Blaise déposa un petit baiser sur sa pommette.

- C'est triste.

- Ben... ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde m'adorait..., marmonna Jint.

- Moi je t'adore, dit très sérieusement Blaise en lui donnant de nouveau un petit baiser, mais sur le nez cette fois. Et... je dois admettre ressentir une fierté un peu bête à l'idée de t'offrir ta première fois.

- Hm...

- Je pense qu'il est prudent d'attendre ta majorité avant de montrer publiquement notre amour, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ah... euh... si tu veux. C'est ça qui te fait cogiter depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Eh bien, si on réfléchit... je suis un immonde pédophile.

- Dis pas de connerie ! s'emporta Jint, une note de colère dans la voix. Tu es tout pour moi, tout ce que je ne croyais jamais pouvoir avoir un jour ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je te dois tout ! Alors je me fous complètement de ce que peuvent penser les autorités.

Blaise sourit on ne plus sincèrement face à sa soudaine animosité et le fit se blottir un peu plus contre lui, lui murmurant un doux « je t'aime », auquel Jint répondit timidement. Puis le rouquin l'allongea avec douceur sur le canapé et caressa son corps avec une tendresse rassurante, qui fit se détendre le corps de son jeune et inexpérimenté amant. Au fur et à mesure que les vêtements s'entassaient au pied du fauteuil, des gémissements s'élevaient Blaise lui fit l'amour avec toute la tendresse et la douceur qu'il éprouvait pour lui, mais également avec une fièvre que seul Jint était capable de lui donner. Ce dernier, expérimentant pour la première fois le plaisir charnel partagé, fut tellement comblé qu'il ne se serait pas privé de recommencer.

Essoufflé et rouge, suant légèrement, il passa ses doigts tremblants dans la chevelure flamboyante de Blaise et ferma les yeux, encore un brin tremblant et ressentant encore cette exquise sensation de le sentir pleinement en lui. Évidemment, ce n'était pas un tel plaisir qu'il avait ressenti au tout début... bien loin de là. De la douleur. Mais, étrangement, cela lui avait plu. De se sentir... dominé. Il frissonna, sentant les lèvres humides de son amant contre son torse.

Il avait aimé aussi ce moment un peu étrange où, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il lui avait demandé de recommencer ce geste pour le taquiner, Blaise lui avait donné une légère tape sur ses fesses nues. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de recommencer ? Indéniablement, ça lui avait plu. Un autre frisson parcouru son échine. Décidément, il avait des goûts bien étranges. Il se demanda soudain avec inquiétude si à Blaise également, ça lui avait plu. Il chercha ses yeux des siens, l'air anxieux. Lorsque Blaise termina de baiser son torse, relevant la tête, il lui sourit, ses yeux pétillants de bonheur.

« Blaise sera toujours heureux de me donner du plaisir et du bonheur. »

Cette pensée était incontestable. Malgré tous ses défauts, malgré sa maladie, malgré ses goûts hors normes, il était, avait toujours été, et serait toujours avec lui quoi qu'il en coûte.

Le rouquin se mit à sa hauteur, son corps fermement appuyé contre le sien, et lui donna encore un merveilleux baiser au goût légèrement salin. Puis encore ces doux mots, ce « je t'aime » si tendre.

Dans un an, il vivrait avec lui.

Et sur cette pensée plus qu'heureuse, il ferma les yeux, ayant la certitude que plus jamais l'enfant en lui ne verserait de larmes.

Et c'est également depuis cette soirée si faste en bonheur qu'il ne pu plus se résoudre à dormir seul, au risque de verser les larmes de l'enfant blessé qu'il s'était promis d'enfouir très profondément.

* * *

**Et voilà, fini ! Jintou veut un bien un commentaire, alors reviews, c'est le piti bouton en bas, eh oué. **


End file.
